not again
by jigsawsl8n8
Summary: Adam is kidnapped by jigsaw for the second time!
1. Chapter 1

Adam felt good today!

It was the first time since 'the incident' that he felt good!

Oh, damn, now he mentioned it again. He couldn't mention it! He had to forget it, he had to pretend it never happened, that it was all a nightmare, a stupid fucking nightmare!

But deep down inside, he knew it wasn't possible. It had happened, and he had to let go of it now, not forget!

"Let go! Let go, Adam!" A voice in his head said. "Just let it go forever! You're still here and alive and you're safe!"

Was that true? Was he really safe?

"Not at all, I'm panicking all the time, my body just wants to run around and I can't relax!"

"That sounds like being afraid," the voice in his head said in a disgusted tone.

"No! I'm not afraid, okay?"

But he was, and he knew it, but he'd never be able to admit it to himself.

Adam kept lying there for a while and was able to relax enough to fall asleep eventually.

He woke up from a sound.

Movement. Movement in his room, where no one was except for him.

He couldn't move anymore, he was paralyzed with fear! Then, a pig came into his sight, or no, it wasn't a pig, it was a guy in a pig mask!

Before he realized what was going on…

Again the guy jumped on him and pricked him with a needle! Adam only had time to think one thought before the darkness gulped him down:

"Lawrence, please help me!"

He opened his stinging eyes, they were pricking, and he his eyes probably were all red-rimmed.

That was the first thing he noticed. The next things where the chains around his ankles and arms, they tied him to a bar from an old prison he was locked in. The sort of prison you can see in these old western movies!

Panic quickly occupied his sense, and he screamed, louder than he thought himself capable of. He screamed with everything he had, he screamed all his emotions out.

He didn't even notice the door that opened and the old man that entered. He kept screaming and pulling on the chains until his arms and legs where bleeding.

"Stop it, Adam!"

A voice managed to get into his mind.

It was THAT voice.

He wouldn't think anything else, because he didn't want to know. HE was there, right next to him. His panic was still there, more present than ever, but the voice paralyzed him, he couldn't move, couldn't even scream anymore.

Jigsaw stappered slowly to the prison he was in and bent over him, he looked sternly into his eyes. Adam knew that the fear was more visible on his face than ever. And that made him angry! He tried to change his frightful gaze into an angry one, but it wasn't as easy as usual.

He'd taken it all away, everything he could hide behind. With that one glance.

"Calm down, Adam! I'm going to help you!"

Adam knew that the confusion was dripping off his eyes.

He was not going to trust Jigsaw, Never!

"Fuck you!"

He was going to scream it right into his face, but when it came out of his mouth, it just sounded weak and frightened.

How he hated that fear.

He was strong. And he was not afraid, ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Jigsaw was still looking at him. He didn't say anything, and neither did Adam.

Jigsaw looked Adam deep in his eyes, but Adam quickly turned his gaze to the ground, because he had the feeling he couldn't hide his deepest feelings for Jigsaw anymore. He felt completely naked to him.

"Look at me!" Jigsaw commanded.

Adam didn't want to, but he had to obey. He had to, hid body forced him! His mind had no saying in the matter anymore.

"You're going to be here for a while, I think, Adam."

Adam lowered his gaze again, he didn't want Jigsaw to see that his fear kept growing.

"W-why?"

Damn it, couldn't he even pretend to be in control?

"That sounded damn weak, Adam," the sadistic voice in his head said. "Remember what you said before? You said that you were strong!"

"I _am_ strong," Adam answered the voice.

"Then prove it!"

Adam looked up again, right into Jigsaw's eyes.

He would scream into his face! He _would!_

"I'm not afraid of you! You can't do anything to me anymore! And I hate you!"

Jigsaw didn't seem to hear him. He slowly looked up, like Adam had kindly asked him to do so.

"Was that really necessary, Adam? Does it solve anything?"

Adam didn't answer, and he was not planning to answer Jigsaw ever again. Jigsaw sighed deeply and took a key out of his pocket.

Now, Adam had to look up. He slowly lifted his head and looked into Jigsaw's eyes, begging.

"Now, give me one good reason to why I should give you this key to free your arms and legs, Adam."

Now, Adam had to forget the promise he'd given himself.

"Because… Because I don't deserve this."

Adam looked hopefully at Jigsaw.

"Why don't you deserve this, Adam?"

Adam stopped hoping, he didn't have an answer to this, so he just looked at the ground and shut up.

"Why don't you deserve this, Adam?" Jigsaw repeated, a little firmer this time.

"I don't know," Adam said so desperately quiet.

"What did you say?" Jigsaw asked.

"I don't know," Adam said, loud enough this time.

Jigsaw seemed to think for a minute before he decided what to do next.

"Well then, Adam, I'll be sweet this time. But I want you to have better answers next time, okay?"

Adam's eyes were still fixed on the ground, like he wanted to study every single centimeter of it.

"Fuck you."

Again, in that desperate, quiet tone.

"What was that?"

Anger in Jigsaw's voice.

Adam remembered the fear, and quickly added:

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Jigsaw nodded and took the key.

A few seconds later, Adam was free.

Well, free in the prison cell Jigsaw had locked him in.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam stood up and started walking to the other side of the cell, waiting for Jigsaw's displeased voice to say that he was not finished and that he had to come back, so he could refuse, and with that, start his revolution.  
But Jigsaw didn't say anything. He watched Adam for a while, then stood up himself and started walking to the door.  
Adam got a déjà vu feeling of Jigsaw walking away, leaving him alone, locked away to be forgotten forever. He couldn't stop himself from calling out.  
"No! Please, don't leave me!"  
Jigsaw turned around and looked into Adam's frightful eyes, not getting immediately what Adam's problem was. But slowly, his confused gaze turned into and understanding one.  
"Don't be afraid, Adam. I'm coming back. It's different this time."  
Adam nodded calmly. Actually, he knew this, he'd known this all the while. But he didn't understand what had happened these few seconds. It made him afraid, because it seemed like he was losing more and more control.  
Jigsaw slowly turned around again and opened the door. He waited for a few seconds, to listen if Adam would say anything else, but when he didn't, he closed the door behind him.  
Adam sat down on the hard prison bed. Jigsaw had left a blanket and a pillow there for him. He suddenly felt how awfully cold he was, he probably had been too afraid to notice something else. So Adam took the blanket and wrapped it around himself. He was still shivering a bit, but the blanket was warm and soft, he would be warm in a little while.

Adam rocked himself back and forth underneath the blanket! He doesn't want to think, doesn't want to feel anymore! After a while he's all calm and he's only half-councious. So he lays down, slowly and calmly. The panick is gone the only thing that remains is the emptyness and the lonelyness of being locked up. But he's still able to fall asleep eventually. He wakes up from a door that's opened. Not a normal door, a prison cell door. He feels that he still hasn't slept really tight. That's probably the reason he wakes up from the sound of the door. Adam turns his face to the place where the sound originated, jigsaw was standing there with a plate in his hand. The door of his cell was open, he had to run now, "come on Adam! Isn't this the chance you've been waiting for ?" his headvoice always had to interfere with stuff like this. Adam quickly stood up but jigsaw heaved his hand. "Don't do it, Adam! Don't even try!" the fear occupied him and he did what jigsaw said. "later!" adam responded his head voice. "oh come on! You know you're not gonna do it! why are you such a pussy, Adam? " Adam looked up but jigsaw had already closed the door again. He'd left the plate, though. But that didn't matter, now. He was too late. "I'm not a pussy. I'm just waiting for the right moment. Right now it was unexpected." Adam hoped that his headvoice would shut up, now. But of course it didn't "oh, Please…" Adam could feel him roll his eyes. "come on, Adam tell that to a complete stranger but not to me. Like you're the kind of guy that makes plans. You're not Lawrence are you? " and again Adam couldn't find an answer. Always that stupid voice. And the worst thing about it was that it was right! Angrily, Adam stood up and walked to the plate on the ground. He was not hungry but he wanted to eat, simply because there was nothing else to do. And to make things even better, jigsaw had made spaghetti for him. He hated spaghetti. "you're lying, Adam. You don't hate spaghetti at all. You accually wanted your parents to make it for you all the time!" oh couldn't that damn voice leave him alone for once in it's life. "well than my taste changed! And now shut up and leave me alone. I'm trying to get this damn… thing into my stomac."


	4. Chapter 4

Adam hears the door opening again and he looks up from his plate. It's jigsaw. "enjoying it, Adam ?" the frustration is even bigger now because he's accually enjoying it a lot. "NO, I'm not!" he says as angry as possible. "well, it looks like you're enjoying it." now Adam shuts up. He doesn't know anything to say. Jigsaw looks around in the room and than takes a chair that is standing against the wall. He puts the chair right in front of the bars of Adam's cell and looks inside, he seems to be searching for something but Adam doesn't know for what. "you don't have a chair, Adam ? wait I'll get you one.". he stands up and goes outside the door again. "well, Adam!" there's the stupid head voice again. "what?" he says to it, angrily. "this is your chance to proof that you're not a pussy. He's going to open that door again and you know it. and you can't say it's unexpected this time. So, are you going to do it?" Adam feels his muscles tighten. "yes of course I am!" his body is prepared for the attack. And there he is again, Jigsaw enters the room and walks fastly to the door of Adam's cell. "Adam, I warn you don't dare to try anything! I'm in control and I'll always be in controle. Do you understand ?" Adam nods but he won't listen to him, this time. He won't. the door opens and Adam jumps up. He pushes jigsaw outside the cell. And he's laying on the ground, now. He did it. he probably hesistated to run a bit too long because just when he's going to start running he feels a strong arm around his neck. He can't breath anymore. Jigsaw takes a needle out of his pocket and fastly puts it in Adam's neck. " I told you, Adam. I told you I'm always in controle. And do you know why ? because I'm always prepared." He pulls the needle out of Adam's neck and let him fall on the ground. Adam can just feel jigsaw dragging him back into the cell before he falls asleep.

He opens his eyes again. A few minutes go by before he remembers where he is and why his arms and legs are bound to bars of a prison cell. He looks up, stil a little sleepy and sees jigsaw sitting on the other side of the bars, watching him. "ok, you're awake. Now tell me why you so badly want to look like a tough guy, Adam?". Adam pretenst like he doesn't knows what he's talking about and looks at the ground. "don't do that, Adam. I could see in your eyes that you already remember and by the way that drug doesn't cause amnesia. Just tell me!" Adam is stil silent. He can't tell jigsaw about his head voice. He can't! it's his biggest secret. He woulnd't even tell it to Lawrence, so why would he tell it to him. "Adam, listen to me. I'm not planning to free your arms and legs ever again if you don't tell me right now. And I don't think I'll be in the mood to make food for you if you're not honest with me. This could be so easy for me, just letting you die down here." Now, Adam has to look up. He doesn't know what to say to this. " I can't tell you." Adam is disgusted when he feels tears dripping down his face. "why not?" jigsaw asks. "damn it, can't I have any secrets? " he wants to wipe the tears away, so he can pretent they where never there, like always. but than he remembers that his hands are bound and stops trying. "not if it are secrets that ruin your life. I'm trying to help you but you don't seem te get that." He tries to look in Adam's eyes but Adam turns his gaze to the ground again. " if you really want to help me than let me go." Jigsaw sighs deeply, he's becoming angry, Adam can hear it. "Adam I'm getting tired of you, you know that?" another sigh and than he gets up. "one last chance Adam. You tell me now and I'll free your arms and legs. And we'll forget about this if you don't , I'll go out of that door and never come back again, do you understand ? what is it going to be? " Adam looks at him more scared than ever. He doesn't know what to do. Jigsaw starts walking to the door. "no, no, please don't leave me." He cries out. He doesn't notice that his face if covered with tears by now. "than talk to me. Last chance, Adam." Adam pulls on the chains around his writs and ankles but there is no movement. "okay, okay… I'll tell you, please come back." Jigsaw turns around. "promise?" Adam nods voilently. "yes. I promise. Come back." Jigsaw walks back to the chair, slowly. and sits down on it with a big sigh. "well? Tell me!" Adam stars at the ground and closes his eyes tightly. "I will, but please give me some time this is scary as hell" jigsaw nods. "well, Adam. I understand that it's scary but you have to tell me eventually so why wait? Just get it over with." Adam nods and sighs deeply. "okay" another big sigh, it seems to be coming from the depth of his hart. " I have this… voice in my head, you see. This stupid voice that tells me that I'm a pussy and stuff." Jigsaw nods understandingly. "Everyone has a voice in his head Adam. Including me. But you don't have to listen to it. and well, you are a pussy but what's wrong with that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Adam didn't answer. He didn't know an answer. After a few minutes of silence, Jigsaw sighed and stood up.

"Alright, then. If you don't want to talk to me now, fine. But I can't wait forever. I'll be back later. Bye."

He started walking towards the door. Adam kept looking until it was closed. Then, he suddenly realized that his arms were still bound.

He didn't dare to call him back.

"Pussy."

The headvoice always had something stupid to say in these moments.

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone, will you?"

Adam wanted to cover his ears with his hands and scream.

Hoping that he wouldn't have heard the following words.

"He's not coming back. You know that, don't you? He's going to leave you here, Adam. And it's your own fucking fault!"

Fear quickly occupied his senses, but he didn't believe it. He wouldn't!

"No! He said he was going to talk to me later!"

The voice sighed.

"You're unbelievable. Why would he tell you the truth? So you could start screaming again? No, Adam. He lied so he could walk out without being bothered by you."

Adam shook his head.

"That's not true."

The voice didn't give up.

"Yes, it is, and you know it."

That did it.

Adam was convinced. He started crying and screaming in fear, pulling on the chains.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam would never remember how long he kept screaming. Or why his arms and legs started bleeding so much when the door opened and Jigsaw entered.

"What was this all about?"

He looked at Adam. Angry, but Adam could still see a little concern in his eyes.

It took Adam five whole seconds to realize that it was Jigsaw standing in the room, and he shut up abruptly.

"I… I…"

Adam tried to answer.

"Yes?"

Jigsaw asked, nodding.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

Jigsaw came a little close and took out a key from his pocket.

"Well, I did."

He bent down and started freeing Adam's arms.

"And I have a surprise for you."

Adam stroke his bloody wrists, they hurt.

"But you have to promise me that you won't try to escape, or I won't be able to show you." Jigsaw finished off simply and looked quizzically at Adam. Adam nodded.

He had to admit that he was a little curious, but also afraid of what the surprise would be.


	6. Chapter 6

_**here you go. I give you guys what you've been waiting for. well not all of it you get more in the next chapter I promise.**_

Chapter 6

Jigsaw opened the door to another room. It was a room that led to several doors to isolation rooms, and Adam stopped abruptly. Jigsaw turned around to face him.

"I'm not going to lock you up in an isolation cell, Adam."

Like he could read his mind.

Jigsaw opened the door to the first cell, and there was Lawrence. Adam hadn't been expecting this, and he couldn't keep his tears away.

Lawrence was asleep, and his hands were bound. Adam quickly ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Lawrence! Lawrence, wake up! It's me, Adam!"

No reaction.

"Lawrence!"

Adam looked behind him. Jigsaw was just watching him.

"What have you done to him, you son of a bitch?!"

No emotion was readable on Jigsaw's face, none at all. But he said:

"Alright, if you can't behave, it's your own fault. Come back now."

Adam didn't move. He was not going to listen this time. He wouldn't leave Lawrence alone with this bastard.

After a few minutes of silence, Jigsaw quickly stepped up to Adam and grabbed his upper arm tightly. He started dragging him back to the other room.

"No! I want to be with Lawrence! Let me go!"

Jigsaw just kept dragging him back to his cell and threw him in. He closed the door before Adam was on his feet again.

"When are you going to learn to think before you speak, Adam?" Jigsaw said calmly, like nothing had happened.

Adam said nothing, just looked at him angrily.

"Lawrence is alright. He's still just drugged up."

The anger in Adam's eyes softened a little. He so badly wanted to go back to Lawrence, but he wouldn't get there with anger, he knew that, so he tried:

"I'm sorry, can I please go back to him?"

Jigsaw shook his head and started walking towards the door again.

"Damn it!" Adam said, frustrated, to himself.

But then, he sat down on the couch and waited, still cursing himself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The light in the room forced his eyes to open. They hurt, as well as his bound wrists.

After a few seconds, Lawrence realized that this wasn't a normal situation.

He looked around, he was in an isolation cell, just lying on the ground.

What the hell had happened?

Before he could figure out the situation, the door opened and Jigsaw got in.

The first moment, Lawrence's gaze was all frightening, but it didn't take long until it changed into the Lawrence-Gordon-is-always-in-control-gaze.

"What am I doing here?" Lawrence asked calmly.

"You'll see," Jigsaw answered simply, and then added: "You're a lot friendlier than your beloved Adam."

Lawrence's gaze changed back to frightened in a heartbeat.

"Adam? Where is he? Is he okay?"

Jigsaw opened the door.

"Yes, he's alright. You'll see him tomorrow:"

Lawrence saw a mattress lying in front of the door.

"Don't move," Jigsaw said and started dragging the mattress into the room.

When it was inside, he walked up to Lawrence with a knife in his hand.

Lawrence crawled until he was with his back against the wall.

Jigsaw rolled his eyes, and took Lawrence upperarm.

A frightening Lawrence closed his eyes tightly. Waiting for what was going to come.

Jigsaw turned him around and cut the ropes around his wristes.

Lawrence opened his eyes, surprised, jigsaw was walking towards the door "why the hell would I kill you ?" he didn't wait for Lawrence answer, he just closed the door behind him, leaving Lawrence alone.

**_I can hear you all going "no making out????" I can say this. no, NOT YET_**


	7. Chapter 7

**and there you have it. what you've all been waiting for. I know it's not much I'm not good at this but I kept my promise. **

Chapter 7.

Adam felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and looked up.

It was Jigsaw, Jigsaw again.

"Come on, Adam. Do you want to see your beloved Lawrence again or don't you?"

Suddenly, he was wide awake.

"Yes, I do."

Jigsaw nodded and started walking to the door of his cell.

"Well, then get up and follow me."

It only took Adam a second to get up and stand behind Jigsaw. He was excited, Lawrence should be awake by now.

Suddenly, he started worrying about him again. What if he wasn't awake? What if Jigsaw lied to him?

Maybe Lawrence was sick, or worse… He started walking faster and faster.

And finally, they were there. Jigsaw opened the door and told Adam to go inside, then he closed the door again and Adam heard him locking it.

He looked around. Lawrence was laying on a mattress in the middle of the room. He was asleep.

But not like yesterday. He was just sleeping this time.

Adam walked up to him and quietly whispered his name.

Lawrence slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Adam watching him, his eyes widened and he pulled Adam into a tight hug. He held him as close to him as possible.

"Oh, Adam, I thought I'd never see you again! I love you."

When he finally let him go, Adam was breathing hard.

"Okay, okay, Lawrence. I love you, too, man, but was that really necessary? You act like you haven't seen me in…"

Adam didn't get a chance to end the sentence. Lawrence pulled him back into his arms and kissed him violently.

"Wow…" Adam said with sparkling eyes when Lawrence let him go again. "That felt great," he went on with a sarcastic, evil smile.

"did it?" Lawrence said, while he was already tearing Adam's shirt over his head. "come on we have no time to lose. Soon that jigsaw guy will be back."

When Adam was all naked Lawrence started tearing off his own clothes. And all to soon they where laying together in each others arms. Lawrence stroke Adam's hair softly.

Adam wanted to protest but Lawrence put his finger on Adam's mouth. "don't… I know you're proud and all that, but you're also stupid to be this proud, Adam. Just let it be. Why not? ".

"why not?..." Adam started angrily but stopped suddenly it looked like he couldn't find a good argument.

Lawrence Laughed "oh I know you Adam Faulkner."

Adam rolled his eyes "yeah, I'm sure you do…"

"don't you laugh with me little boy! This is serious matter. I can't leave you alone for one day and you get caught bye this crazy killer."

Adam didn't believe what he just heard. Lawrence accually could be sarcastic in this kind of situation ? if there was one thing in the World he wouldn't have expected from Lawrence it was this.

Adam furrowed his brows, he tried to keep it that way but his mouth muscles fought and it didn't took long before he gave up the fight and smiled widely. He bent is head to Lawrence and they kissed again, all through Adam's everlasting Laugh.

After a kiss that seemed to take an eternity, Adam was breathing heavily and he layed his head down on Lawrence' lap and closed his eyes. Lawrence softly stroke his dark hair.

Adam almost fell asleep. He was all calm and happy when the door suddenly opened.

Jigsaw looked at them. Both Naked and pressed together like they where melted together for eternity. "put on your clothes both of you!"

**you guys want more ? if you do than review! I nearly get reviews (must thank Nicole and Stella here) **


End file.
